pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cheese Slaya/Build:Rt/E Chuck Norris Ride-the-Lightning Action
Chuck Norris has counted to infinity...twice. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:49, 4 June 2007 (CEST) :This is REALLY fun for RA, FA, and AB. You'd be amazed how much damage you can do.Cheese Slaya 00:52, 5 June 2007 (CEST) Zomg synergy! - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 00:53, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :lol, y yes it is skakid... on a totaly unrelated note... I'm getting my sig back here lol, this is way to boring of a sig... :DCheese Slaya 02:04, 5 June 2007 (CEST) ::Dis is da shiznit :) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:05, 5 June 2007 (CEST) Dammmmn... Nice! Very well done... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 02:40, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :Yeah, very fun and great for FA/AB/RA. If only Ride the Lightning would get buffed...Cheese Slaya 03:12, 5 June 2007 (CEST) Where's the new sig 0_O - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 05:01, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :right here. pwnt :D — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 06:20, 5 June 2007 (CEST) I doubt that Chuck Norris uses this, Chuck Norris doesn't need any skills or attribute points to pwn! Tycn 08:10, 5 June 2007 (CEST) There is no such thing as a disabled person. Only a person who met Chuck Norris. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:15, 5 June 2007 (CEST) This is actually pretty damn good, but fails against prot spirit. Needs some ench removal xP ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk) 12:48, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :You know what would be even better? Clicking on the button yourself to drop the ashes, and swapping RtL for a decent elite :P Tycn 14:50, 5 June 2007 (CEST) Except for the fact it's for the LAME contest. A lot of these new builds popping up are for that contest. Bluemilkman 18:17, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :But it has to be RtL, cause this is for the LAME skills contest. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 18:18, 5 June 2007 (CEST) ::What would be better is taking an elite like [was Glaive and then adding [Strike and take out the Air Magic altogether. Then bring some skill that can actually give you energy, since you have 12 attrib points to waste. Thought of a similar build myself, but energy is always the problem. Also, this is the best I can manage with pvxbig. ::-- gw:user:Zerris 11:29, 8 June 2007 (CEST) Its for lame contest. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 14:48, 8 June 2007 (CEST) :I know what it's for. I just think it should be able to not violate PW:WELL, if it wants to come close to winning the contest. -- gw:user:Zerris 19:11, 8 June 2007 (CEST) ::But DwG is a whole different build:D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:57, 12 June 2007 (EDT) ::: Actually, the buff to RtL makes it better then glaive. HA!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:00, 12 June 2007 (EDT) It doesn't work (at least the way I thought it would). You automatically drop the ashes BEFORE you tele to them. The ashes won't hit unless you're already adjecent. So yeah, I was hoping it would drop 3 spells at the same time (rift+cruel+rage). --8765 19:31, 13 June 2007 (EDT) Yeah, it does work... it drops when you get to the enemy... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 19:51, 13 June 2007 (EDT) :No, it drops right as you teleport, which is why i specifically tell you to get adjacent to the target in the usage section...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:10, 14 June 2007 (EDT) ::RtL is kinda pointless for that. You lose all of the elemental of surprise by walking up to their face. Plus, the damage barely misses killing the 80 armor dummy. Not even close for the 100 armor. --8765 01:47, 14 June 2007 (EDT) :::Chuck Norris can shadow step while holding urns - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 09:24, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Oh, well I've been using it all wrong then. Lol. And I still got a few kills... I'll try it with doing that now... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 11:35, 14 June 2007 (EDT) :Dude its a LAME contest, RtL helps because it drops the ashes exactly at the right time, but using a bar with something like destructive was glaive or offering of spirit would work better. — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:26, 15 June 2007 (EDT) ::Chuck Norris ftl. --NYC Elite 05:42, 19 June 2007 (EDT) Variants Channeled Strike works too instead of Lightning Bolt. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 21:44, 8 June 2007 (CEST) :I kinda wanted something with a lower cast time too, so its more of a spike, but yes, channeled strike works. also lightning bolt does alot of damage if the start moving after your spike, and it recharges fairly quickly.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:40, 13 June 2007 (EDT) Buff With the new RtL buff, this can kill an 80 armor target. i used a variant of this in TA to spike, got 13 in a row before i had to leave. :D — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 16:15, 15 June 2007 (EDT) ACTUAL Build Talk So that you can actually talk about the build, and not Chuck Norris. Anyways, I'm 90% sure that you can't cast CwD BEFORE using RtL because I believe it drops the ashes BEFORE you shadow step. So, you'd need to RtL, cast/drop ashes while Rift is rising I guess then use Rage. =\ --NYC Elite 05:42, 19 June 2007 (EDT) :Missed that one usage message. Stand next to target, then use RtL, ok, get it now, my mistake. --NYC Elite 09:52, 19 June 2007 (EDT)